Destro and RWBY
by HaloGoji75
Summary: Fire Team Destro has made it to the RWBY universe. Burn pesters Ruby for a scyth-file, Weiss tries to figure out how Matt is a suicide bomber that can't die, Hicks is annoying, Yang is angry, and Grant and Blake are begining to wonder if they are the only ones with any sanity on their respective teams. Things may get a little crazy. By crazy I mean bat-s@# crazy.
1. Burn vs Beacon security

Burn opened his eyes to find himself in what appears to be a cage of some sort. The cage seemed like it was designed to hold a bear or other large mammal of some sort.

The Spartan slowly got up, rubbing the back of his head. '_What hit me?' _Burn mentally asked himself. He remembered going through the portal (or rather being sucked in) and landing in a courtyard before being knocked out. He remembered seeing a purple cape. 'Why_ does that seem familiar?' _Burn searched his mind but the answer remained hidden from him. Then his mind reached the most important question. '_WHERE'S MY MOUNTAIN DEW VOLTAGE?!'_ Well, most important in **his** mind.

Burn looked around the area to find his missing drink. It was nowhere to be found. Burn then came to the conclusion that someone stole it. '_Better get out of here and find out who took it.'_ The Spartan reached into his belt to grab a grenade but he found none. A quick survey of his person found that his entire arsenal was missing.

'_Of course they would steal my weapons.'_ Burn mentally scolded himself. '_Whatever, I don't need guns to break out.' _The Spartan kneeled down. Then he started charging up the thruster pack that was built in his armor. He waited for it to reach 150%. Burn's ears then picked up footsteps. Someone was coming.

His thrusters were almost fully charged. Burn heard a door open. "Alright my mechanical friend, let's see what makes you tick." A voice said. '_Why does everyone think I'm a robot?' _Burn asked himself. A small beeping sound indicated that his thrusters were at full power.

Then he took off. The speed of the thrusters, combined with the super soldier's augmented strength, tore through the cage sending scrap metal everywhere. Burn didn't see the other person in the room before he crashed through a wall and into a second room. Burn cut power to his thruster pack and slid across the floor before coming to a stop.

He looked to see he was surrounded by multiple robots of some sort. They appeared to be pointing weapons at him. Burn just stood up and dusted himself off. "Alright, who took my stuff?" he asked calmly. "UNKNOWN ROBOTIC UNIT HAS ESCAPED CUSTODY. TERMINATION MODE ACTIVATED." The machines said. Burn face palmed himself. "Even to robots, I look like a robot." He sighed. The mechanical creatures then opened fire on him.

Burn jumped in the air to avoid the bullets. Then he used a short thruster boost that sent him to the nearest machine. He kicked it so hard it's head came off. Then the Spartan used the decapitated robot's body as a shield to defend himself against the onslaught of bullets. Burn then threw the mechanical corpse towards 3 other robots, knocking them down.

The robots ceased fire and just looked at him. "RANGED ATTACKS NOT EFFECTIVE. INITIATE CLOSE QUARTERS COMBAT MODE." The machine's gun hands disappeared and were replaced with large blades. _'I just got the strangest sense of Déjà vu.' _Burn couldn't figure out where but he had seen these robots before. The machines charged him. Burn ducked down to avoid a dagger hand. Then he tore the machines arm off and kicked it away.

Burn looked at the bladed hand. '_Not much, but it'll do.'_ He thought. He twirled the arm around and got into a combat stance. Using a part of the machines against them, Burn sliced the robots apart bit by bit. The machines fell like dominos. As Burn decapitated the last one someone shouted, "Hey bolts for brains, over here." He turned and froze when he saw **R**ed, **W**hite, **B**lack, and **Y**ellow.


	2. Burn meets: RWBY and JNPR

BEACON ACADEMY

20 minutes earlier...

Ruby Rose, the youngest person to attend Beacon Academy and wielder of the scythe-file, was bored. She sighed. Weiss was studying for an upcoming Grimm biology test and Blake was reading one of her books. Only her older sister, Yang, shared her boredom. Ruby fiddled with the pencil she currently held in her hands, balancing it on her finger. It was rather quiet in team RWBY's dorm.

"BOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGG!" Yang said out loud. "Must you always be so disruptive?" Weiss asked. "There's nothing to do around here." The blonde brawler replied. "I just wish something exciting would happen for once."

Suddenly a loud crashing sound hit the dorm and the room shook. "What the dust was that?" Weiss screamed. "I don't know, but if it's a way to end this boredom I'm going to see what it is." Yang said as she dashed out the door. "Yang, wait up." Ruby said as she followed. Blake and Weiss looked at each other, the former shrugging and following the sisters. "Whatever." Weiss said as she decided to go with her teammates.

Team RWBY was approaching where the sounds had originated from. They found the source to originate from Professor Port's classroom. They found the teacher on the ground unconscious and a large cage meant to hold an Ursa broken into pieces. "Did one of the Grimm he captured get out?" Ruby asked.

They followed the trail of destruction through a hole in the wall and saw a strange red 'robot' fighting the school's security drones. The bladed hand of one of the robots was in the combatant's hand and it was using it to fight the others. "That doesn't look good." Yang said. The machine decapitated the last security drone when Yang walked over and said, "Hey, bolts for brains, over here." The machine turned as Ruby, Weiss, and Blake walked next to her, hands on their weapons.

The robot just stared at RWBY for a moment. Then it dropped the weapon it had and raised its hands in the air. "I give up." It simply said. The four huntresses in training just stared at the machine confused. "You're a robot, you're not supposed to surrender." Weiss said. "And since when do robots surrender?" The robot just face palmed itself as it shook its head. "Why does everyone think I'm a bleeding robot?" It said. "Wait, you're not a robot?" Ruby asked. "No." the armored figure replied. "So, why are you surrendering when you took out all of these security drones?" Yang asked.

"So that's why they seemed so familiar." The man exclaimed. "And to answer your question, why wouldn't I surrender? Your team RWBY for crying out loud! **Ruby Rose**, leader of the team and youngest of the group who uses that scythe, sniper gun that is freaking AWESOME, **Weiss Schnee,** heiress of the Schnee dust company and the crabby girl who uses that sword, stick thingy that uses dust crystals and makes glyphs with her semblance thing, **Blake** **Belladonna**,cat faunus ninja and former White Fang member who use that awesome katana that turns into a pistol that be twirled around like a yo-yo, **Yang Xia Long**, Ruby's older sister who gets mad at people who do anything to her hair and uses shot-gun gauntlets and has a habit of catching on fire. So of course I would surrender to you guys."

The four girls just stared down the strange person surprised at how much this person knows about them even though they barley know anything about him. Weiss was offended by the 'crabby girl' comment and Blake was surprised he knew about her faunus heritage and her past in the White Fang. "Are you stalking us?" Yang asked with a angered tone. "What, no, I'm not a stalker, honestly." The red guy said. "Then why do you know so much about us?" Ruby asked.

Before the man could answer a pink flash tackled him to the ground. Then Nora Valkyrie, the most hyperactive student in Beacon, started attacking the armored man. The hammer wielder was eventually followed by Jaune Arc, leader of team JNPR, Pyrrah Nikos, the feminine warrior who bears a resemblance to ancient Spartan soldiers, and Lie Ren, long time friend to Nora despite being her opposite.

"We heard something about a stalker, whats going on?" Jaune asked. Cries of pain could be heard from the man as Nora continued to pummel him. "REN FOR THE LOVE OF GOD CALL YOUR VALKYRIE OFF!" he screamed.

"Do you know this guy Ren?" Pyrrah asked. "Not in the slightest." He replied. "He seemed to know who we were too." Ruby said. "NOT IN THE FACE!" The man screamed. Then he started moaning in pain. "Not there either." He whimpered slightly.

"Perhaps we should interrogate him." Blake suggested. "Nora, he's had enough." Ren said. The girl immediately stopped beating up the pour soul and walked over her teammates. "I think I'll take another nap." The man said as he went unconscious. "Did you really have to knock him out?" Jaune asked. Nora just shrugged and continued smiling like a psychopath. "Let's find some place we can talk to him." Weiss said.

The 8 students just stood there for a moment. "Well?" Weiss said gesturing towards Jaune and Ren. "What?" Jaune asked. "Do you expect us to carry him?" the heiress asked. Getting the message Jaune and Ren grabbed the armored person and began follow the rest of their friends. "This guy is heavy." Jaune grunted. Weiss sighed. '_So much for peaceful study time.'_ She thought.

Professor Ozpin sat in his office and watched the security camera footage showing teams RWBY and JNPR carrying away the man that looks like a robot. Glynda Goodwitch walked up beside him. "Shall I retrieve the 'alien' from them?" She asked. "No, they might find out what we want to know." Ozpin replied. Goodwitch opposed his decision but showed no signs of it. Ozpin kept his eyes glued to the figure intently. '_Where did you come from?'_ he mentally asked the creature.


	3. Getting to know eachother

Burn groggily opened his eyes. '_How many times am I going to wake up in some strange situation?'_ he thought. His vision was still blurry. After shaking his head a few times he was face to face with Weiss Schnee of team RWBY. She didn't appear to be in a joyful mood.

Burn looked around and saw the rest of RWBY and JNPR standing around him. "Why is the crabby lady so close to my face?" he said. He felt dizzy for some reason. "He's a moron, how can he know so much about us?" Weiss asked everyone, showing signs of being irritated. "And why does he keep referring to me as 'crabby', I'm not mean." The rest of the people in the room silently disagreed but decided not to show any sign of it.

"I'm sure he doesn't know about all of us." Jaune said. "You're name is Jaune Arc, the leader of team JNPR, known for being clumsy, lady killing, and comically missing the point on multiple occasions. You are not the greatest of fighters but you have been training with Pyrrah Nikos in an attempt to change that. You also have a weapon that is not as impressive as the rest of the people in this room, but it still gets the job done." Burn said.

Jane went silent after hearing that. "Alright, you're going to tell us how you know all of this stuff about us immediately." Weiss said. "Ok." "We can do this the easy way or we can do this- wait what?" "I said, ok." Burn repeated. "You mean you're not going to try to escape or anything?" Ruby asked. "Escape what?" Burn then noticed that he was tied up and hanging upside down. '_That explains the dizziness.'_ He thought. "Is it really necessary to tie me up like this?" Burn asked the group of huntsman and huntresses. "It's to make sure you don't try anything." Weiss said. "I thought I already established this, I won't stand a chance against any of you guys." Burn said. "So why do you have to keep me restrained?" "Just in case you have something planned." Weiss said. "But I don't have anythi"-

"JUST TELL US WHAT YOU KNOW ALREADY!" Weiss screamed. The heiress was beginning to look agitated. Burn sighed as he started talking. "You may find this impossible, but I come from an alternate universe where you guys are fictional characters from an online web series made by a famous company that makes a bunch of online stuff." Burn stated. The group just stared at the armored figure for a moment. "He's lying." Weiss said. "Yeah, I knew you wouldn't believe me. Which is why I brought proof." Burn started moving around inside the ropes.

Then his hand came out of the ropes and he threw something towards Yang who caught it with ease. Her eyes widened as she observed it. "You guys should take a look at this."She said. The rest of the group came over and were just as surprised. It appeared to be a DVD of some sort. But the strangest thing was on the title of the case. It showed a picture of Ruby, Weiss, Blake, and Yang with their team name written on the bottom of it.

"This doesn't prove anything." Weiss said. "But, you have to admit the cover art does look pretty good." Blake said. "Can you let me down now, please?" Burn asked. "My brain is going to explode." Weiss pulled out Myrtenaster and cut the rope, releasing him. The Spartan hit the ground with a loud thud. "Alright mister-"Weiss trailed off for a moment.

"Burn, Burn the Spartan at your service." He introduced himself as he got up. "Alright, 'Burn', if you are from an alternate reality as you claim to be, then why did you come here?" The heiress asked. "For educational purposes." Burn replied. Before Weiss could ask what he meant, Burn disappeared in a flash of red light and reappeared in front of Ruby. "PLEASE SHOW ME HOW TO MAKE A SCYTHE-FILE!" he screamed as he got on his knees. "What?" Ruby asked, slightly confused. "You know the type of weapon Crescent Rose is." Burn said.

"ItsjustsoawesomeandIreallyreallywantonebutwheneverItriedtomakeoneitblewupsoIdecidedtotravelintoanalternateuniversesoIcouldlearnhowtobuildoneandbecomeawesome."

Ruby just stood there, not really understanding a word the soldier just said despite the fact that she talks like that on occasion. '_Is that what I sound like?'_ She mentally asked herself. "I'LL GIVE YOU COOKIES, NOT WAIT, STRABERRIES, NOT WAIT, STRABERRY COOKIES IF YOU SHOW ME HOW TO BUILD AN AWESOME WEAPON LIKE CRESCENT ROSE!" Burn offered. He remembered reading on the RWBY Wikipedia that Ruby's favorite food was strawberries and she was known for eating large amounts of cookies. '_If I combine her two favorite foods she will show me how to build a scythe-file and I can become awesome.' _ Burn thought to himself.

Before Ruby could respond Yang punched him so hard he flew through the wall. "STOP CREEPING OUT MY SISTER!" the blonde brawler screamed at him. A red hand emerged from the rubble and gave a thumbs up. "I'm ok." Burn said from under the bricks. "If you wanted to build a weapon like Crescent Rose, then why didn't you build it in your reality?" Weiss asked. "Well, I tried, but it didn't turn out so well."

_Flash back_

_ "WHERE DID THESE EVEN COME FROM?!" Burn screamed as he ran around with piranhas constantly biting him. _

"So, after my last failed attempt, I decided to travel into a universe where you guys exist so I could ask Ruby here to show me how to build a weapon of that magnitude." Burn said. '_I'm just glad it worked out better than last time.'_ He thought remembering the fan girl horde that attacked him. A terrifying experience, that was.

"So that's it, you traveled into an alternate dimension just to build a weapon?" Jaune asked. "Well I brought my friends along to, but I think we got separated." Burn replied. '_Oh, great. More of them.'_ Weiss thought. "Do you have any idea where your friends are now?" Pyrrah asked. "Not really, but I can locate them via their FOF tags." Burn said. "Their what?" Yang asked. "Friend or Foe tags." Burn replied. "Are you in the military?" Ren asked. "Yeah, but my amigos and I aren't the best in the bunch." Burn said.

There was a small silence for a moment as Burn was searching for his friends. "Found them." He exclaimed suddenly. Burn walked towards the window. "One of them is in that area I believe is called the 'Emerald Forest', another is in what I think is 'Forever Fall', and the last one is somewhere in that direction."Burn pointed straight ahead. "Looks like one of them landed in town." Yang said. Then the sound of static filled the room. "Grant, Matt, Hicks, do you read me, over?" Burn said. "Can't get them through the comms. And I don't think that I can find all of them at once." The Spartan looked towards RWBY and JNPR. "I know you guys probably don't trust me, but could you please be kind enough to help me get my friends here?" He asked.

"Why should we help you?" Weiss asked. "After all, once you comrades arrive you might just start an invasion of some sort." "If I wanted to invade this universe, I would have started attacking you at this point." Burn replied. "How about you guys go find his friends while we stay here and keep an eye on him?" Jaune asked. "I guess that'll work." Yang said. "All right team RWBY, let's find the rest of team, um."

Ruby looked towards Burn. "Do you guys have a team name of some sort?" She asked. "Our team's code name is Destro, Fire Team Destro." Burn replied. "Really, 'Destro' you couldn't think of anything better?" Yang asked. "Hey, command gave us the name. And were stuck with it for now." Burn said. "Anyway, let's find the rest of team Destro." Ruby said as she led her teammates to find the rest of Burn's friends, leaving team JNPR with the genetically augmented super soldier. "Hi." Nora said enthusiastically. Burn jumped back in terror, still scared after his last encounter with the Valkeryie. "This is going to be a long day." Jaune said.


	4. White and Albino

Weiss silently walked through the Emerald Forest, keeping her hand on Myrtenaster incase a creature of Grimm appeared. Her eyes darted back and forth, searching for the friend of the armored man named Burn that randomly appeared at their school. The entire situation didn't appeal to Weiss that much.

'_He has a large degree of knowledge on most of us and yet we're helping him find his friends so they can stab us in the back.'_ She thought. She didn't know where these people came from or what they were capable of. So of course she remained cautious about the ordeal.

Her thoughts were interrupted by gunfire, and it sounded close. Weiss sprinted towards the source of the sound. Once she arrived, she ducked down, narrowly avoiding the Ursa that was thrown over her head. It touched the ground behind her a moment later and exploded. She turned towards the direction it came from to find a man in armor similar to Burn's but white with green highlights fighting 4 other Ursai. '_This must be one of his comrades.' _Weiss thought. The man was holding two SMGs what appeared to be a large double barreled weapon of sorts on his back.

The armored figure jumped over an Ursa as it lunged at him. He then started spraying bullets towards the 2 that were in front of him. The bullets riddled the creatures' flesh, slightly injuring but not killing the creatures. '_Perhaps I should sit this one out, study this one so I know what we're up against.'_ Weiss thought. A second Ursa lunged at him, this time the man jumped on the creature. "PINNAPLE SURPRISE!" He screamed as he threw something into the Ursa's mouth. A moment later its upper half exploded, sending pieces of the beast flying everywhere. The man survived by jumping in the air and landing graciously on his feet. He stood there for a moment as the 3 remaining monsters circled him.

"Weiss Schnee, I presume." He said without turning. Weiss remained still for a moment. How did he know where she was? "Are you a friend of Burn's?" She asked. "Yes, hold that thought for a moment." The man said as he lowered his guns to his legs. They seemed to attach to them somehow. Then he pulled the large weapon like device off his back and charged at the Ursai.

Before any of the creatures could attack, the man slid across the ground until he reached the one in the center of the group. Then he clamped on to its neck and pointed the weapon towards the ground. "ISHBACKA!" He shouted. A moment later the 3 Ursai and the soldier went up in a cloud of fire and smoke. The shockwave of the blast blew Weiss off her feet. She slowly got up to survey the damage around her. The small section of the forest she was in was nothing but ash now. Smoke filled her vision. '_Why would he blow himself up like that, he could have asked for my assistance instead of killing himself.'_ She thought.

Suddenly, something started moving in the smoke. Then the man walked out, completely unscratched and unharmed. Weiss' jaw dropped as he started dusting himself off. '_How did he….. It's not possible.'_ She thought to herself. The man just looked at her. "Yeah, I get that a lot." He said, as if he was reading her mind. "F.Y.I, I'm a suicide bomber. Blowing up is what I do."

Weiss could feel her eye starting to twitch. She kept trying to comprehend how this man could survive being the center of an explosion with no harm at all. "Name is El Mattador de crazy, but most call me Matt, you said something about Burn?" the man started talking as if nothing happened. "Where is he?" Weiss just pointed her finger towards the way she came. "He's staying at Beacon… How did you do that?" she asked.

Matt just shrugged his shoulders and made a 'meh' sound. Then he started walking towards the school. "Are you coming?" He asked. Weiss just sat there, trying to decipher what her eyes saw. Matt sighed as he grabbed the back of Weiss' shirt and started dragging her towards the school for hunters and huntresses.


	5. Gold annoys Yellow

Vale's commercial district was breath taking, to say in the least. Holographic lamps, traffic lights, and other street objects astounded the great many tourists who came to visit.

At night, this dazzling display of lights fills the sky, fascinating the populace with its beauty. Shop owners displayed many exotic items in their windows. But we are not here to talk about the beauty of this area.

We are here to watch as our heroes, Yang and Ruby, search for Burn the Spartan's missing comrade. But once they do find him… can they resist the urge to beat him to near death?

"So, how is it going there?" Ruby asked through her scroll. "_Burn seems to be doing alright, but he keeps asking to have his 'stuff' back, particularly something called 'Mountain Dew Voltage'." _Jaune replied from the other line. There was the sound of static and crashing for a moment. Then a new voice was heard.

"_Ruby, is that you? Please tell me where the blue print for the scythe-file is?! Please with bacon wrapped cookies and other delicious foods on top with a side order of Mountain Dew Voltage?_" Burn asked. "_You have a very strange appetite."_ Ren's voice could be heard from the back ground. "Sorry Burn, can't talk right now, gotta go, see ya." Ruby said nervously before hanging up the phone. "Man, that guy is missing a few screws."

'_And whats Mountain Dew Voltage?'_ Ruby asked herself mentally.

Her gaze shifted towards Yang, who was looking at everyone who passed by. "What are you doing?" Ruby asked. "Whats it look like I'm doing, I'm looking for that one guy we were supposed to find." Yang said. "If anyone here looks abnormal then they must be the one were looking for." The two sisters looked around, trying to find anything that looked out of place. So far, everything looked normal. "Let's try the docks." Yang said.

After arriving at the docks, the sisterly duo continued their search in vain. Ruby was pinching her nose, desperately trying to protect it from the stench of fish, while Yang sighed. "This is going to take forever." She said.

Before Ruby could say something to encourage her older sister, a golden blur flew out of a nearby warehouse and landed in between them. "Ow." Was all the new person said. He had armor similar to Burn's, but the helmet was a different shape. Yellow cloaked with maroon highlights covered his being. The man stared into the sky.

"That hurt." He said. Yang and Ruby looked down at the new arrival, who in turn looked back at them. "You wouldn't happen to know a Burn the Spartan would you?" Yang asked. "Let me guess, you found him and he told you about how we come from another world where you guys are fictional characters and started asking Ruby for a scythe-file, am I right?" he said. "Pretty much." Ruby said. The man stood up and extended his hand. "Names Hicks." The soldier said. Yang grabbed the hand to shake it but was electrocuted immediately when she did. Then Hicks started laughing at her. "Hand buzzer, oldest trick in the book. I can't believe you fell for that!" He screamed while pointing towards his hand.

Yang got up, red eyed, and made a move to punch Hicks. "You can beat the crap out of me later, we've got a problem." He said. After that the doors to the warehouse opened and a series of armed thugs wearing red and black clothing walked out. "Aren't these Torchwick's goons?" Yang asked. "Actually, their mine. Torchwick just hired me to lend him some of my boys here." Came a voice from behind them. Then a man who had a beard on his face and a bat on his shoulder, walked in front of the group of criminals. "Who's this chump?" Yang questioned. Hicks stared quizzically at her for a moment. "Seriously?!" he asked. "What?" Yang questioned.

"Junior, guy who you interrogated at the club during your trailer, boss for those twins that you beat up, punched him so hard he flew out the window for pulling out your hair, ring any bells?" Yang had a puzzled look on her face. "I never met this guy, but isn't he a little old to have a name like Junior?" She asked. Hicks just sighed. "Guess the trailers weren't cannon to the show." He said.

Then Junior pointed his bat at Yang. "You, I don't know who you are, but for some reason I don't like you." Then he gestured towards his men. "Take 'em out." Yang and Ruby jumped out of the way while Hicks pulled out a hard light shield that deflected the bullets. "Just how much advanced technology do you guys have?" Ruby asked. "I lost count, but all I know that it's a lot." Hicks said.

Yang didn't waste any time as she activated Ember Cilia and started attacking Junior's men. One of the thugs tried to sneak up on her and use a machete like blade on the brawler, but received an elbow to the face. Then Yang sent a kick to the crotch of another hired muscle. He dropped to the ground, holding his privates while Yang continued to dispatch the others.

"SUCK ON THIS!" Hicks screamed as he threw a grenade towards the group. Unfortunately, Yang was still in there. Yang managed to escape the blast, but that didn't ease her rage towards the Spartan. "Ruby did it." Hicks said while pointing towards the young girl. "Hey!" She screamed at him but was cut off when a shot nearly hit her. The young scythe wielder then pulled out Crescent Rose and started to help her sister, taking care not to injure any of the thugs severely.

Hicks came in and started punching and throwing the men around randomly, one of the people he threw landed on Yang. '_I'm really starting to hate this guy right now.'_ She thought. Despite the fight they were putting up, the trio were soon surrounded. "Don't worry, I'm calling in the cavalry." Hicks said. Then he walked towards the edge of the docks.

"GODZILLA SUCKS BALLS!" he screamed into the air. Yang and Ruby looked at him, not really understanding the meaning of this or what a 'Godzilla' was. Then the heard something in the distance.

"nonononononononononononononnonononnononNONONONONONONO!"

There was a flash of Crimson as something hit Hicks in the face. Then Burn sent an angered glare twoards his downed comrade. "YOU SUCK!" he screamed while pointing a finger at him. "Hey, don't yell at me, Junior is the one who said it." Hicks said. Burn looked towards Junior and his crew. "And he said that every one of his movies is worse than BARNEY!" Hicks continued. "Does that seem okay to you?" Burn made a low growl, his rage building up.

"That's what I thought….. SICK 'EM."

Burn charged forward, a terrifying battle cry escaping his mouth as he plowed through the henchman.

"MY NAME IS BURN THE SARTAN!" He screamed. "AND I…HATE…**HIPPIES**!"

Burn the looked at Junior. "You, sir, are on my list of people to kick the s* out of." He said. Junior responded by switching his bat into bazooka mode and fired a volley of rockets at once. Burn stood there without moving. '_He's' going to get himself killed!'_ Ruby thought. Then the super soldier threw something at the ground. A large, dome shaped barrier emerged soon after wards, deflecting all the rockets. Ruby and Yang's jaws dropped at the display. "Bubble shield grenade, never leave without them." Burn said. This didn't deter Junior, who continued firing rockets. Once the crime boss ran out of ammo, he charged forward, bat at the ready.

It all seemed like a blur to most people, but to the Spartans, it seemed like slow motion. Burn grabbed Junior's wrist then squeezed it, causing him to release his weapon. Then he grabbed the crime master's entire arm and brought it down on the soldier's knee, disabling the limb. After that Burn sent an upper cut that shattered Junior's jaw. A moment later he sent a kick to the back of his left leg. He finished it off with an elbow to the back of the neck, dispatching the criminal. Junior went down in a heap.

'_I knew Sherlock Holmes would do me good.'_ Burn thought, recalling watching both movies. "Alright, now that that's done with, let's go find some-" Hicks never go to finish his sentence due to Yang's fist connecting with his visor. The blow sent him into the ware house wall. "What was that for?!" the golden Spartan asked as he struggled to free himself from the wreckage he was trapped under. "ARE YOU AN IDIOT, YOU COULD HAVE KILLED ME WITH THAT GRENADE!" Yang screamed. "It helped didn't it?" Hicks said smugly as he got to his feet. Yang gritted her teeth, small flames danced around her hair.

"Welcome to my world." Burn said. "Technically it's our world." Ruby said. "Let me rephrase that, welcome to my life." Burn corrected himself. "Now you know what I have to deal with." "By the way, it was Hicks who said Godzilla sucks, not Junior." Yang said.

"THAT'S IT! HICKS, GET OVER HERE, I NEED TO BET THE HELL INTO YOU, PRONTO!" Burn shouted. "Jokes on you, you said I had to be the team dirtbag, but you didn't say I could avoid it by RUNNING AWAY!" Hicks said as he started to retreat. "COME BACK HERE I'LL BITE YOUR LEGS OFF!" Burn screamed as he chased after the golden soldier. Yang and Ruby watched the scene unfold in front of them.

"Ruby, remember when you said Burn had a few screws loose?" Yang asked. "Yeah." "Actually, they have **EVERYTHING** loose."

"Can't argue with that." Ruby replied. Eventually Burn caught up to Hicks. "Hey Hicks, I got a Joke for you." "Knock, knock." "Who's there?" "Pain." Pain wh-" Hicks was then punched repeatedly. After that was done Burn walked back over to the two members of team RWBY.

"By the way, whats a 'Godzilla'?" Ruby asked. "Whats Godzilla, WHATS GODZILLA!?" Burn repeated the question. "You just had to get him started." Hicks said as he rubbed his injuries. And so the group started heading back to Beacon while Burn continued rambling on about Godzilla.

Elsewhere, watching them on top of a nearby warehouse, a Spartan wearing the same Mark VI variant of armor as Burn, with a white and blue color scheme, observed the group exit the area. "So, you think you are the only one who can make a device that can allow you to travel the multiverse huh?" the figure said. "Guess again, mister goody two shoes. You're gonna pay for putting me in that **hell-hole**. And I'll take my time, watching slowly as you choke to death on your own blood." Then the mystery soldier started laughing in a manner similar to the Joker.

* * *

_**Well, hope you enjoyed this chapter. Did some of you get a few references I made?**_

_**Yang,Ruby,Weiss,Burn,Matt,and Hicks have all gone up, now that leaves Blake and Grant. But that leaves a few questions unanswred, who was the mysterious figure, and why does he hate Burn? And most importantly, will Burn ever find his Mountain Dew Voltage**_

**_"I need the Voltage, I needs it now!" _**

**_Hey! who said you could break the fourth wall? Get back in the story moron!_**

**_"Sorry, I just really like voltage."_**

**_JUST GET BACK IN THERE!_**


	6. Half way there

Jaune and Nora finished putting the curtain in front of the giant hole in the wall. "Think anyone will notice?" Jaune asked. Ren just face palmed himself while Pyrrah seemed unsure about the entire thing. '_Why would Burn do that?'_ Pyrrah was questioning herself.

_Flashback_

_Burn was throwing tables around in the teachers' lounge, searching for his missing items. "WHERES THE VOLTAGE?!" the Spartan screamed as he threw the items around everywhere. _

_"I don't think your stuff is in here." Jaune said as he ducked to avoid a coffeepot. "Is there some kind of storage area where they put weapons or a 'lost and found' of some king?" Burn asked. "Before you go looking for your equipment, why don't we calm down and talk a little bit?" Pyrrah asked. _

_Burn just shrugged as if he was saying 'why not'. "So, what do you want to talk about?" Burn asked the team. "For starters, just how much does the 'RWBY show' inform you about us?" Ren questioned. "Well, there are only 16 episodes and that is only volume 1. Volume 2 is currently in production and I'm looking forward to it." Burn explained. "Only 16?" Nora asked. "It's a pretty new show." Burn replied. _

_"Alright, next question, who has the hots for me in the show?" Jaune asked. "Well, there is one girl who has an obvious crush on you, and that girl is-" _

_Burn suddenly remained silent for a moment. 'Someone is F #ing with the great name of Godzilla.' He thought. "OH, HELL NO, JUST NO, NONNONONONONONO!" Burn started screaming before he jumped through the wall and started running towards Vale. Team JNPR just stared at the hole in the wall as the super soldier ran off. "Whats his problem?" Jaune asked._

"Hopefully, we don't get suspended for this." Jaune said. "_Will team JNPR please report to Ozpin's office please_?" came a voice from over the intercom. "Aw crude." Team JNPR eventually arrived at the head master's office. Jaune nervously opened the door and the rest of his team followed. "Is there something wrong Professor Ozpin?" Pyrrah asked.

The head master just stared at them, his eyes scrunched together as he seemed deep in thought. "I wish to speak with you about our 'guest'." Ozpin said. "I wish to speak with all of them once mister Burn returns with the rest of his comrades and team RWBY. Let them know once they arrive." "Um, ok." Jaune said as the group walked out and didn't speak until they were a ways away. "Really, that it? Just tell them he wants to talk?" "I'm just as confused as you are." Ren said.

Matt was lost. He had just arrived at Beacon but had no idea where he was supposed to go. "So, where do we go from here?" He asked. Weiss seemed to be getting better after he demonstrated his 'profession'. "We go to the 17th floor and then we turn left. That will take us to our and JNPR's dorms." She said. Matt took a few steps back and saw a hole in the wall. Then he grabbed Weiss and got in a crouching position. "What are you-" Weiss never go to finish her sentence.

"GOING UP!" Mat screamed. Then he jumped into the air. His jetpack activated soon afterwards and he flew towards the hole, Weiss screaming the entire time. Then he reached it and went inside. "That wasn't so bad." Matt said. Then Weiss slapped the Spartan. "NEXT TIME, A LITTE WARNING WOULD BE APPRECIATED!" She screamed at him. Then team JNPR walked in after hearing noise from the hallway. "How did you get up here?" Jaune asked. "Jetpack." Matt replied. "Awesome! Where can I get one?" the knight asked. Before Matt could reply they could hear the elevator bringing someone up. Then Burn, Ruby, Hicks, and Yang walked out of it. The blonde brawler seemed irritated. "Whats wrong with you?" Nora asked.

_Flashback _

"_And then, Godzilla roared into the sunset as he swam back to his lair with his son in tow." Burn said as he concluded his rant on 'Godzilla: Final Wars'. _

_Ruby tried to seem slightly fascinated through the ordeal, but she slightly annoyed with the non-stop talk about Godzilla. Yang and Hicks didn't try to hide their annoyance._

_ "Is he always like this when it comes to this stuff?" Yang asked. "For a few things, yes." Hicks said. Suddenly, multiple black circles started surrounding the group. Then the group of Boarbatusk ceased their spinning and started circling the group, snarling angrily at them. Burn started laughing. _

_"Seriously?! These things?! All I see is a giant pile of Bacon." Burn said. The Spartan made a move to reach for a gun, but then he remembered that he was unarmed (aside from his bubble shield grenades that he hid in his armor) "Use this." Hicks said as he threw him a pistol. After grabbing it, Burn fired off four shots. _

_One Boarbatusk was hit in the leg, the second in the eye, a third in the skull, and the fourth narrowly dodged it. Then he charged at them while Yang and Ruby started gunning down more of them. Hicks pulled out a sticky detonator at one of the pigs as they rolled by. Before he could detonate it, Yang started pummeling the Grimm with her bare hands. After killing it she noticed the strange device on it. 'What is that?' she thought. Then it started beeping faster. Not soon afterwards a huge explosion occurred, sending smoke and dust in the air. The rest of the Grimm got scared and retreated. After that, Burn punched Hicks in the face. _

_"YOU KILLED YANG! YOU TEAM KILLING F #$ARD!" He screamed. "I didn't know she was going to attack that one ok!" Hicks shouted back. Before Burn could reply he noticed Ruby just staring at the smoke, tears starting to fill up in her eyes. 'Aw, crab baskets.' He thought. _

_Burn didn't know what to do. He wasn't one of the 'emotional types'. Before he could attempt to comfort the reaper, Yang walked out of the smoke, covered in dirt and had a messy head of hair. "You're alive!" Ruby yelled. Yang was glaring at Hicks, eyes red and fire all over her body. "Uhm, please don't kill me." Hicks whimpered. Then, let's just say Hicks got a spectacular beat down. I'll let your imagination do the rest. _

"You know, I think I'm starting to like this universe." Burn said. "EL MATTADOR!" "BURN"!" the suicide bomber and the crimson Spartan then did a series of hi fives and other handshakes.

"It worked, were in a RWBY universe." Burn said. "You get Ruby to give you the scythe-file schematics yet?" Matt asked. "Not yet, but I'm working on it." Burn replied. "Well, everyone is here except Grant and Blake." Hicks said. "And that means that Weiss found Matt." Burn then started whispering in his friend's ear.

"She had trouble understanding how you do your thing?" He asked. "Pretty much, I think I broke her brain for a moment." Matt replied. Then Burn's radio came on. "_Hey guys, can anyone hear me?" _a voice was heard. "Looks like whatever caused problems for our radios is fixed now." Burn said. "I read you Grant, whats up?"

"_Oh, not much, just about to get EATEN BY A HORDE OF WEREWOLVE MONSTERS!"_ Grant screamed from the other line. "_And, I found Blake." _"Hold on my wannabe assassin comrade, we'll be right there faster than you can say pancakes." Burn replied. "So, who's coming with?" everyone around him raised their hands.

"Alright, let's go. And with any luck, Hicks will get brutally slaughtered on the field of battle, dying to protect his comrades from the unstoppable horde of monsters."

"Yeah right, if we get over run, Jaune is the first to go." Hicks replied. "Hey!" Jaune yelled. "No offense due, just thinking about my continued survival, you know, that sort of stuff." Hicks said. And then our heroes were off. Man that sounded chessy.

* * *

**Alright, I think I'll let you decide how Blake and Grant's meeting goes. Any suggestions on how the entire thing happens just message me about it. Remember, this is Grant, who is the only sane member with any form of common sense. And dont forget about the A.I thats with him, A.K.A Rico. So, anyway, I've decided to do this becasue I think it would be intersting to see someone elses take on this**

**"Transation: He's lazy." **

**Aw great, now Hicks is breaking the fourth wall. Why did it have to be you. **

**"I was just telling everyone how lazy you are dude." **

**HEY BURN, HICKS IS TALKING S # ABOUT GODZILLA AGAIN!**

**"HIIIIIIICCCCCKKKKKSSSS!" **

**"Running away powers, ACTIVATE!" **

**Just mail me your ideas.**


	7. Dark meets Black

Grant was ticked off, and I mean **really** ticked off.

His team's A.I. decided to send him into unknown territory instead of helping him. And know he was in some unknown forest with no idea where he was going, or where everyone else was. His radio was dead, and Rico was still trying to fix it.

"Alright mister smart a #$, where the hell are we know?" Grant asked his digital companion. Rico's holographic avatar appeared right next to him. "Judging by the color of the forest, and according to the data I have on the RWBY universe, I believe we are in what is referred to as Forever Fall." The A.I. finished. "Oh, gee, that's helpful, now tell me where we go to find civilization, or help, someplace with people." Grant ordered Rico. "Oh, I'm sorry, Rooster Teeth never made a map for this world, and the other information sources don't have any clue how to navigate this place. So, yeah, were f$# ed." Rico replied. "I'm beginning to regret letting Burn program you with his and Matt's personalities." Grant replied. "Haters gonna hate." Rico said.

Grant rolled his eyes under his helmet as he walked along, DMR at the ready. "How long is it going to take to get our communicators back online?" Grant asked. "The portal interfered with our network when we went through, but, it should take me a few more minutes before I get everything up and running." The A.I. replied. Grant suddenly spun around and pointed his gun at a tree branch. There was nothing there, but Grant wasn't about to lower his guard. He knew someone was watching him from the shadows. He lowered his gun for a moment. Then he threw a large dagger at a tree branch behind him. He heard a shout as the branch broke and with super human reflexes, speed up to where the stalker had fallen and put a pistol to his/her chin. He felt a cold metal blade near his neck. Grant eyed the person who watched him, and she stared back.

"Blake Belladonna?" Grant asked. The Faunus stared back at him before she disappeared from his grasp and reappeared behind him. "And you must be one of Burn's friends." Blake said as she sheathed her weapon. "Grant." The Spartan replied. "Did Burn do anything embearacing when you meet him?" "He immedialty said he knew who we were, started talking about how he was from another dimension, and he started creeping Ruby out when he asked for the schematics for her weapon." She replied. Grant face palmed himself. "I apologize for his behavior; he just can't control himself sometime." He spoke. "You see, he is a bit obsessed with the RWBY show ever since he watched the first episode."

_Flash Back _

_Burn was scrolling through the internet, searching for more red vs blue videos to watch when he saw Sarge's picture on a video labeled 'RT animated recap.' He immedialty clicked on it. After watching said video, 2 questions crossed his mind. 1. Who were those girls that kept appearing in the video? 2. What is RWBY? The crimson Spartan then searched it on YouTube and found 'Episode 1: Ruby Rose' in the search results. "Meh, might as well see if it's interesting." He said as he clicked on it. _

_A few minutes later__….._

"_HOLY CRAP COVRED SAQUATCH ON A POGO STICK!" Burn screamed as he saw the young female on computer screen pull out a giant scythe and started twirling it around like it was nothing. "There's no way this could get any—IT'S A GUN TOO?!" it was from that day onward, Burn was obsessed with RWBY. _

"So anyway, is Burn at beacon?" Grant asked. "Yeah, the rest of the team is looking for your friends." Blake said. "And where is Beacon exactly?" Grant asked. Blake just pointed towards the way she came from. "That was my next guess." Grant said. "No it wasn't." Rico said. Blake seemed to grow alert, believing someone was watching. "Oh, that's just Rico, come on out Rico." Grant said. Rico's avatar appeared a moment later. "Sup'?" He asked. Blake took a few steps back out of surprise. "Is that what I think it is?" She asked. "Well it depends if you think I'm either a ghost or an A.I. I'm the latter by the way." Rico replied. Blake just stared at it with fascination. "Do the rest of your teammates have an A.I. as well?" She asked. "Nope, just little old me. I serve as the team's intelligence, navigation, you know, that kind of stuff." The computer program said. "BTW, whats with the 'Ninjas of Love' book that you were seen with in that one episode of RWBY?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Blake said rather quickly. "Sure you don't." Rico said sarcastically. "No really, I don't." Blake said as she tried to hide the blush that was coming from her face. "Alright Rico, she's had enough." Grant said. "But its f #ing hilarious." The A.I. said between laughs. "Rico, log off." Grant ordered. "Alright, yesh, you don't have to be a b #$ about it." Rico's avatar disappeared a moment later. "Are all A.I.s in your world like this?" Blake asked. "No, Burn programmed Rico to be like him and Matt, and I've regretted having him on the team ever since." Grant replied. "You know you love me." Rico said teasingly. "SHUT UP!" Grant screamed.

"I wouldn't yell so loud if I were you, the Grimm could be nearby." Blake said. "Blake, I've been in this forest for hours, arguing with a moronic A.I, and I have yet to fight some weird animal demon thing." Grant replied. A moment after he said that a low growling could be heard behind him. He turned to see a Beowulf staring directly at him, jaws drooling as it snarled at him. "_Madre de dios." _He said. Then several more wolf beast appeared behind it. "You just had to jinx it, didn't you?" Rico said from inside Grant's helmet.

Then the creatures charge at the duo, claws outstretched. Grant immediately started firing his DMR while Blake pulled out Gambol Shroud, switched it to its pistol form, and started shooting. 3 of the monsters went down, but the rest just continued their charge. Blake switched her weapon to its katana form while Grant put his DMR aside and pulled out an energy sword.

"I actually suspected you people would have a laser sword of some kind." Blake said. "Was it that obvious?" Grant asked. The dark duo then started slashing away at the Beowulves. Grant stabbed one of the creatures, the glowing blade burned its insides. Then he cut another one in half. One of them tried to attack him from behind, but Blake hacked it to pieces before it could lay a claw on the Spartan. The two warriors were putting up a good fight, but the Beowulves just kept coming. "Radios fixed, I recommend reinforcements." Rico said as Grant decapitated another beast. "Roger that, hey guys, can anyone hear me?" Grant said to the other line. There was a moment of static before a reply was heard.

"_I read you Grant, whats up?"_ Burn asked from the other line. "Oh, not much, just about to get EATEN BY A HORDE OF WEREWOLF MONSTERS!" He screamed back. A Beowulf tried to bite his head off but Blake stabbed its head. "And, I found Blake." Grant added. "_Hold on my wannabe assassin comrade, we'll be right there faster than you can say pancakes" _Came Burn's reply. "WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?!" Grant screamed into the radio, but Burn hung up on him. "Think your friends will be able to help us?" Blake asked.

Meanwhile…

The three remaining members of Fire team Destro, team RWBY, and team JNPR got into the airship while Burn jumped in the pilot's seat. "Are you sure you can fly one of these?" Weiss asked. "Can't be any harder than driving a lawn mower." Burn replied. Everyone's faces went pale at that moment, with the exception of Matt. "I think that I'm going to reconsider-" "PUNCH IT!" Mat screamed. "Consider it punched." Burn replied. A moment later the airship started spinning around out of control as the occupants started screaming. "I think I'm gonna hurl." Jaune said. "Just be sure to do so on Hicks." Burn yelled back.

Back at Forever Fall…..

"No, I don't think they'll be much help at all."

* * *

**Small note: I based Burn the Spartan watching the first episode of RWBY exactly on my experience. Every part of it is based on a true story. **

**I have also decided to let you guys guess on who the guy from the 'Gold annoys Yellow' chapter is and what his grudge against Burn is. If you guess correctly, I'll give you a cookie.**

**"**That you stole from my stash!"

**Oh great, not you too Ruby.**

"Wait, where am I?"

**I should probaly fix the 4th wall. Now random people are coming through.**

_"Whatz up?!" _

**DEADPOOL?!**

**What are you even doing here? You're not in this story.**

"_Where ever the 4th wall is broken, I will always be there." _

**I need a vacation. Just don't mess up the story plot.**

_"Mabey I will, maybe I won't" _

**I'm begining to see why all the marvel heroes hate you.**

_"You mean 'Love'?" _

**No, definatly hate.**


	8. A Pleasent Conversation

After a few minutes, the airship was finally under control. Burn had been removed from the pilot's seat and the vessel was currently set to auto pilot. So, while waiting to arrive to Blake and Grant's location, the group decided to kill time. Matt tried to use a SMG to do so but they decided to talk instead. Burn brought up the fanfic known as 'Weiss Reacts' just for the heck of it. "Shark plushies, seriously?" Weiss asked. "Yeah, and for some reason it's spreading to other RWBY universes." Burn said. "I, however, don't like it at all. Sharks are supposed to be bad a # killing machines that you get to watch every summer on Shark Week, not adorable tiny creatures that are supposed to be hugged." "That is completely and utterly ridiculous. Why is my counterpart so immature?" Weiss asked. "I think that the sanity of that version of Weiss isn't as great as she claims. And I believe that being both fictional characters and real people at the same time in one universe is making that reality unstable and the fan fiction is making things worse by altering the personalities of everyone there." Burn finished. "Since when are you an expert in alternate dimensions?" Hicks asked. "Since I watched Ninja Turtles, read Sonic the hedgehog comics, and Marvel multimedia stuff." Burn replied. "You use TV and comic books to give you information on alternate realities?" Ren asked. "Yeah, that stuff can be surprisingly helpful and not just entertaining." Burn said. "Right and why is it that that version of me has romantic feelings towards Ruby?" Weiss asked. "Apparently people think, 'White Rose' as they call it, is popular and cannon. I don't really think it makes any sense whatsoever. I guess I'll never understand the minds of fans." Burn said. "And Velvet is a psycho fan girl that's madly in love with Weiss?" Ruby asked. "Yeah, that's also spreading as well." Burn said. "Actually, Velvet is not a 'yandere' as you people call it, she's, well, Yang could you help me out?" Ruby said. "She's a b# $." Yang said. "Yeah, that." Ruby said.

Meanwhile in Beacon…..

"Run for your F $#ing lives, she's a manic I tell you!" Cardin shouted as he and his teammates were running away from Velvet as she was carrying four chainsaws (2 were being held by her ears) with a crazy look in her eyes. "YOU WANNA SEE HOW REAL THESE EARS ARE CARDIN, I'LL SHOW YOU HOW REAL THEY ARE WHEN THE CUT OF YOUR D #S!" She screamed as she charged after her former tormentors.

Back to the airship….

"Wow, and I thought she was originally supposed to be a shy Faunus that gets nervous around people. I guess alternate realities mean alternate variations." Burn said. "And since when are Blake and Ren mischief makers?" Yang said. "That's me and Rubes job." "And don't forget ME!" Nora screamed as she popped up out of nowhere. "Why do you keep doing that?" Yang screamed. "For the heck of it." Nora replied. "BTW, why are you obsessed with sloths Nora?' Burn asked. "I'm not obsessed with sloths, what gave you that impression?" Nora replied. "Guess that's another assumption of the RWBY fans that's wrong." Burn said. "And to think, in one reality they say you're a part of a sloth religion." "And why is it that I have an aura that attracts women?" Jaune asked. "Don't know, think it's because of the strange obsessions fans have about you being a ladies' man or something." Burn replied. "Why do people keep saying I'm not that bright? I'm smart." Ruby said. "I built my darling right here." The red caped girl then pulled out Crescent Rose and started petting it. "Can I touch it?" Burn asked. "NO, IT'S MINE!" Ruby screamed violently as she her weapon away from Burn's reach and hissed. Burn's response was to sigh in disappointment. Then Matt leaned towards his ear. "Maybe if you either A, do a series of nice things, or B, drive her insane, she'll give you the schematics." He whispered. "We'll see El Mattador, we'll just have to wait and see." Burn whispered back. "Hey, how do you think Grant and Blake are doing?" Hicks asked.

Meanwhile at Forever Fall…..

"SHOOT FASTER!"

"I'M DOING MY BEST!"

"WELL YOUR BEST ISN'T GOOD ENOUGH!"

"SHUT UP RICO!"

"STOP ARGUING AND FIGHT!" Blake screamed as she cut down another Beowulf.

"He started it." Rico said.

"I hate you." Grant hissed.

Back to the airship, again…..

"They're probably alright." Burn replied. "Now approaching Forever Fall." The auto pilot said. "I'll land the ship." El Mattador said. "Are you sure that's a good idea?" Yang asked. "Relax, Unlike Burn, Matt actually is capable of flying a ship." Hicks replied. "I was a kamikaze pilot once." Matt said from the cockpit. "On second thought, let's just jump." Ruby said. "Whats with you and jumping?" Weiss asked. "That's how I roll." The red haired girl replied. She then went over to the ramp and opened it. "Alright, who's first?" Ruby asked. Everyone (except Matt who was in the cockpit) immediately pointed at Burn. "Forget it, I'm not jumping." Burn said. "I got this." Hicks said. The gold Spartan then pulled out a bottle of blue liquid from one of his hidden armor compartments. "You see this Burn?" "My Voltage!" Burn screamed.

"You want the Voltage?"

"I want the Voltage."

"You want the Voltage?"

"I want the Voltage."

"You want the Voltage?"

"I want the Voltage."

"You want the Voltage?"

"GIVE ME THE VOLTAGE!"

"Then GO GET IT!" Hicks screamed as he threw it out of the ship. "My VOLTAGEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Was the only thing anyone heard before a red flash flew out the window. "Well, that worked." Yang said. "TODAY'S A GOOD DAY TO DIE!" Matt screamed as he jumped out as well. "Well then, I'll just stay here and wait till you guys finish dropping out then fly back to Beacon and-" "Just go already!" Yang screamed as she threw Hicks out the ship. "YOU BIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII-" The rest of Hicks words couldn't be heard over the howling of the wind. "Well, better get it over with." Weiss said. Then team RWBY and JNPR jumped out, ready for battle.

* * *

**Ok, new chapter uploaded, fourth wall fixed, everythings good.**

**"I'm still here." **

**SHUT UP DEADPOOL!**

**"You're just jealous cause I'm awesome." **

**Says the guy who lost to Batman**

**"THAT FIGHT WAS RIGGED I TELL YOU, RIGGED!"**

**Whatever, anyway, if this was to short let me know. **


End file.
